yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Kallang MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platform=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=4 November 1989 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=2 | former=Geylang }} Kallang MRT Station is an above-ground Mass Rapid Transit station on the East West Line in Singapore. It is in the yellow livery and located just next to the Kallang River, which is famous for its water sports, and serves the urban planning area of Kallang. It used to be the nearest station to the National Stadium before the Stadium opened. Today, a sheltered linkway links Kallang MRT Station with the new Sports Hub. Kallang station is the last above-ground station along the eastern part of East West Line for trains travelling westwards. It is within close proximity of Stadium and Kallang Bahru. This station is next to the Lorong 1 Geylang Bus Terminal and near to Kallang Riverside Park. History On 8 November 1985, Lee Kim Tah was awarded the MRT contract for the Kallang, Aljunied and Paya Lebar stations under Contract 302 and 303, including the viaducts from Kallang portal to Paya Lebar MRT Station. On 28 December 2005, a 32-year-old Indian man died within minutes after he fell onto the tracks and was subsequently hit by an oncoming west-bound train. The incident occurred at about 3 pm and disrupted train services heading towards Boon Lay for 50 minutes. 4000 passengers had their trips disrupted. The man is believed to have jumped to his death. On 14 October 2011, some 6,500 commuters were affected by a train delay along the East West Line on Friday evening. An SMRT spokesperson said a westbound train at Kallang encountered a train fault and had to be taken out of service at 5.50 pm. Westbound train service between Kallang and Bugis were disrupted for 20 minutes. Trains were turned around at Bugis and Eunos. As with most of the above-ground stations along the East West Line, it was built without platform screen doors. Installation of half-height platform screen doors, to prevent commuters from falling onto the train tracks, was started on 19 December 2010 and started operation on 25 February 2011 with Kembangan. Cash top ups are no longer accepted at Passenger Service Centres from 1 September 2017. Kallang is where Timothy Mok had been pissed from route 7 at Kallang MRT Station and had to connect to the MRT. And, passengers who took the MRT from Bugis to Kallang, often do terminate at Kallang which has happened on the Vesak Day, 13 May 2014 with all those ITE College East students. Eleven people were trapped in a lift at Kallang MRT Station on Sunday afternoon for close to 25 minutes on 14 May 2016. The passengers were taking the elevator from the train platform on the second level to the first when it suddenly stopped at about 2.35pm. Station layout Exits *A: Sims Avenue, Lorong 1 Geylang Bus Terminal, National Stadium *B: Lorong 1 Geylang, Boon Keng Road, Geylang West CC, Kallang River, Kallang Park Connector, Sims Avenue Industrial Estate, Kallang Heights, Kallang Trivista Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail References Category:Kallang Category:Railway stations opened in 1989 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations